Gaius Julius Caesar
The Master Vampire 'is an essential character of ''Dracula Untold. He is the first recorded vampire in history, perhaps the progenitor of the vampire race. Unlike other vampires, he had less of a human appearance, as his body was heavily aged, with all his teeth being fangs and his fingernails being sharp like claws. He was once mortal but made a Faustian deal with a demon he had summoned from Hell. In exchange for his service and possibly his soul, the demon let the Master drink its blood, becoming a vampire. He was betrayed by his sire and imprisoned in Broken Tooth Mountain where he remained for centuries until the Middle Ages when he was freed by Vlad III Tepes. Biography Early life The Master Vampire is the first vampire in Creation. Originally a mortal man, he summoned a demon from Hell to make a Faustian blood-pact in exchange for power and immortality. The demon fulfilled its part of the deal, but then betrayed the would-be Master and cursed him to spend eternity in Broken Tooth Mountain and to live out eternity feeding on the blood of travelers to satiate his insatiable thirst for human blood. He gained a more aged, corrupted appearance, with all his teeth being fangs and his fingernails being sharp like claws. ''Dracula Untold Personality The Master is an old and immensely powerful elder vampire whose chief motivation is to seek vengeance on his traitorous sire for his imprisonment. He seems detached from the affairs of the mortal world, only concerned with his vengeance. Powers and Abilities The Master Vampire has all of the powers of a vampire, albeit likely at a far heightened level. *'Immortality - The Master is well over 200 years of age. *'Superhuman Strength' - The Master described his strength, and the strength of vampires in general, as being a hundred times that of a strong man. He easily overpowered the human Vlad, pinning him against a rock and threatening to disembowel him. *'Accelerated Healing' - As long as he is not exposed to silver or sunlight or his heart is not pierced with wood or removed completely, The Master's undead flesh and body is regenerated and restored in seconds if any damage is done to it. *'Superhuman Speed' - The Master described his speed, and the speed of vampires in general, as that of a falling star. *'Metamorphosis' - As a vampire, the Master could morph his appearance to a less human, feral, rapidly changing form, allowing him to make his fingertips sharp, or making his flesh, inhumanly elastic, stretching his jaws and tongue several inches. *'Weather Control' - As a full vampire, it is possible that the Master could form instant dark storm clouds to shield himself from the sun. *'Heightened Senses' - As with all vampires, the Master had inhuman senses, being able to hear heartbeats and sense movement from several yards away and having a sonar like persective, see clearly in pitch darkness and through the living bodies, seeing the blood vessels and organs moving. *'Vampirism' - The Master possess the ability to turn others into vampires by allowing them to ingest his blood, which will seemingly poison and rapidly kill them and cause them to have monstrous dreams with images of the people they love the most being in danger or dying and preditoral animals with vampiric red eye and some glimpses of a vampires clawed hands and teeth. They will then awaken in another place hours later and will adjust to their new traits and senses. If they do not drink blood for the span of three days, they will become human again by the morning of the last day. If they do drink blood, their condition will be inreversable and all consuming as they will have the ability to influence the weather, far less humanity and moral capability, and an intense fear for Christian ornaments, such as a crucifix, which they persevere as glowing red and having an intense light. To them, being around it is like being near a large and intense fire or Weaknesses *'Silver' - The very sight of silver makes him weak as seen when his vision was blurred and distorted. He could not stand being an inch near it. Other vampires burn when touched with silver, along with reducing their strength and speed, and impairing their vision. Silver in large amounts could be able to reduce his strength and speed, and impair his vision, making him physically as weak as a human. *'Sunlight' - Prolonged exposure will deteriorate and disintegrate him into a charred, corpsy figure similar to a thousand year old fossil, though he will regenerate if he is exposed to blood. *'Wood' - Sharp wood to the heart can weaken/kill him, causing him and whatever he wears to rapidly decompose and disintegrate, along with the clothes he wears, as if time is accelerated on him. He will then end up a fossil like, corpse with tatter cloth that was once his clothes. *'Crucifixes' - A crucifix can keep most full vampires away and has a similar affect to silver. However, since he is the first vampire in existence, the effects of the crucifix most likely do not affect him. Former Weaknesses *'Limited Mobility' - The Master was bound to Broken Tooth Cave by his demonic sire. Only by siring another and having said person complete the transformation would he be able to leave the cave. When Vlad drank his dying wife's blood to complete his transformation, this curse was broken and the Master was able to leave the cave and venture back into the world. Category:Characters Category:Dracula Untold Characters Category:Vampires Category:Vampires (Dracula Untold) Category:Undead Category:Undead (Dracula Untold)